Whispers in the dark
by Rebeca18
Summary: Ciel fue abandonado por sus padres en un manicomio, y al final de verdad llega a creer que quién le ayuda es el Diablo. SEBACIEL / Dark drabbles
1. Bard, Finny y Meylin

_**Gracias por haber entrado a leer el fic, espero os intrigue y os guste.**_

 _ **El año en el que transcurre es el 1880 y algo, vamos, la época del manga.**_

 _ **Disfrutad de la lectura.**_

…

El niño juega felizmente en el jardín de la mansión, el pequeño Ciel adora jugar fuera con la pelota con Bard, Finny y Meylin. El pequeño sufre de asma y tiene un cuerpo muy débil por lo que no tiene muchos amigos, ellos tres son niños de los criados (del cocinero, del jardinero y de la ama de llaves respectivamente) y sus únicos compañeros de juegos. Bard es muy bueno jugando a la pelota pero es demasiado bruto. Meylin es muy dulce pero siempre quiere jugar con muñecas. Finny es muy tranquilo y prefiere leer libros.

-¡Vamos chicos juguemos al escondite por favor! –Pide Ciel como siempre, al final los tres terminan complaciendo al pequeño debido a que ellos eran unos años mayores y le trataban como a un hermano menor-

-Cariño ¿Qué haces? –Su madre se acerca a él con el rostro lleno de preocupación, su mami siempre teme por su salud y pocas veces le deja jugar fuera-

-¡Estoy jugando con mis amigos mami! –Responde inocentemente Ciel-

-Oh cielo… estás solo aquí. –Su madre se agacha para quedar a su altura, y contiene unos sollozos-

-No… no… mira mami –Ciel señala a Meylin- ahí está Meylin… y… y ahí Finny… -Señala al niño que leía no muy lejos de ellos- y… Bard… -Mira al tercer niño que está a su lado-

-¡Vincent… ven, por favor! –Su mami se aparta de él y llega su papi, él vuelve a repetir los nombres de sus amigos y les vuelve a señalar.-

Pero sus papis no les pueden ver…


	2. Mentiras

Sus papis no le dejaban salir a jugar. Tampoco le dejaban salir de su habitación. Pero mucha gente iba a visitarle, muchos señores iban a hacerle preguntas y pruebas, a veces le inyectaban cosas y al final siempre terminaba doliéndole el brazo.

-Jovencito dígame cuantos somos en esta habitación por favor… -Le pregunta un señor un día-

Ciel mira a su alrededor, estaba él, el señor, su papi, su mami y también estaba Meylin mirándolo preocupada.

-Yo… usted… mami y papi… -Dice el niño, Meylin le miraba triste, pero siempre que les ignoraba su mami le llevaba pastelitos-

-¿Seguro jovencito? –Pregunta de nuevo el señor que está sentado al borde de su cama- ¿Qué ve tanto ahí? –Señala a la esquina derecha de la habitación, el punto fijo donde mira el pequeño a Meylin-

-Nada. –Responde Ciel. Sus papis sonríen cuando él miente-


	3. Secretos

Había pasado un año. Ciel no hablaba. Sus padres se preocupaban. Ciel hacía todo lo posible por ser normal, ignoraba las invitaciones de jugar de Meylin, pasaba de Bard cuando este le preguntaba qué tal estaba y no seguía los consejos de lectura de Finny.

-Ciel ¿Puedes decirle algo a tu mamá? –Pregunta su madre, arrodillada ante él cogiéndole de las manos. Ciel no dice nada ni muestra emoción alguna-

Su padre no le visita nunca solamente su mami se preocupa por él.

-Puede… ¿Puede mami conocer a Meylin, Bard y Finny? Háblame de ellos… por favor… -Rachel hace un esfuerzo, quiere ponerse en la situación de su hijo y saber más sobre sus imaginaciones-

-Meylin… -Habla por primera vez en un año su pequeño, Rachel aguanta un sollozo- ella es dulce… le gustan los pasteles de chocolate… Bard es muy fuerte… y le encanta jugar fuera conmigo… Finny es muy listo y le apasiona leer… -Conforme Ciel habla va recuperando su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos-

-¿Y dónde están? –Pregunta su madre-

-Aquí. Nunca se fueron de mi lado. –Sonríe ampliamente abriendo sus brazos, a su lado efectivamente estaban sus tres amigos. Rachel tiembla levemente pero sonríe-

-¿Qué tal si jugamos los cinco, eh? Pero no le digas nada a tu papi ¿vale? Es nuestro secreto…

Rachel haría lo que fuera por recuperar la sonrisa de su hijo, aunque fuera por unas horas y tuviera que fingir que también puede ver a sus tres mejores amigos.


	4. Voces

Ciel contaba ya con diez años. Estudiaba en su casa en vez de ir al colegio, pero es un niño realmente inteligente y no tiene problemas en ello. Se encuentra en su gran cama mullida, con un libro entre sus manos.

-Ah… este libro es aburrido… tendría que haber hecho caso a Bard y no a ti Finny. –Mira delante de él al niño rubio que se encuentra sonrojado e intenta esconder su rostro en el libro que tiene entre sus manos-

Bard, quién se ha dejado su cabello castaño un poco más largo, sonríe altivo desde la ventana. Meylin, con su cabello recogido en dos trenzas pelirrojas, tararea una canción mientras baila en medio de la habitación.

"Te lo dije" Bard se burla de Finny.

"No molestes a Finny, Bard" Meylin deja de cantar solamente para defender a Finny. Bard no le replica nada.

-¿Ciel? –Su padre le mira desde la puerta. Descubriendo su secreto-

…

Sus padres peleaban siempre. Su padre gritaba a su madre porque había ocultado que su hijo no se había curado que seguía loco, su madre le defendía y decía que era temporal que era por la soledad.

Ciel escuchaba cada pelea. Y cada vez veía de forma menos clara a sus tres amigos.

Fue Bard el primero en desaparecer. Luego le siguió Finny y la última fue Meylin.

Pero sus voces no se fueron. Se quedaron en su mente y de vez en cuando opinaban algo.

Bard siempre arrisco, enojado y orgulloso.

Finny más tranquilo, calculador pero desconfiado.

Meylin sarcástica, retorcida y protectora con Ciel.

Sus padres se separaron. Y dejaron de hablar con Ciel.


	5. Bethlem

Ciel tenía once años cuando vio por última vez a sus padres juntos, los dos le habían llevado a ese lugar siniestro. Su padre pago mucho dinero y pidió que jamás supieran que era un Phantomhive y todo sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Su madre le abrazo por última vez y le pidió perdón. Luego se fueron.

"¡No me gusta este sitio!" Gritaba Bard.

"¿Han abandonado a Ciel? Esos malditos hijos de perra…" Escupía con odio Meylin.

"No me gusta… no me gusta…" Finny había entrado en pánico.

Todo era de piedra. Hacía mucho frío. Había muchos doctores pero no eran tan amables como los que le habían visitado a su casa. Los demás que estaban ahí con él gritaban, se retorcían o solamente babeaban con la mirada perdida.

Despojaron a Ciel de su ropa, le dieron la misma ropa que todos los demás llevaban ahí que consistía en unas ropas finas y rasposas que no se comparaban con los finos trajes que solía llevar. Le llevaron con el doctor Grey, quién atendía a niños pero le sonreía lascivamente y aprovechaba cualquier excusa para tocar su cuerpo.

-Ciel, explícame tu situación tú mismo. –Le pide mirándole fijamente haciendo que Ciel se abrazase a él mismo nerviosamente- ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?

-No estoy loco. –Se apresuró a decir, sabía a donde le habían llevado. Era un manicomio. No era un hospital como le habían dicho- no tengo que estar aquí.

-Oh… todos dicen eso. Pero créeme nosotros podemos ayudarte. –Le dice calmado mientras ojeaba su ficha- once años… un ex noble… vaya, suele pasar muy a menudo ¿sabes? A veces los hijos no son como los padres quieren que sean… Les traen aquí y les olvidan. Pero a ti podemos ayudarte. Confía en mí y haz todo lo que te diga pequeño… -Toca su mejilla suavemente y abre la boca emitiendo un ligero gemido- ¿De acuerdo, Ciel?

-Vale… -Susurra Ciel sin tener más opciones. Si era obediente saldría de ahí antes ¿cierto?-

-Entonces, bienvenido al Hospital psiquiátrico Bethlem –El Doctor Grey sonríe y tiende su mano a Ciel, quién duda pero al final la toma-

"¡Aléjate de él!" Ordena Bard. Ciel le ignora.

"¡No, por favor, haz que pare!" Gritaba Finny totalmente desesperado. Ciel le ignora.

"Ciel… corazón… no llores… aquí nos tienes…" Meylin le hablaba de forma dulce. Ciel la ignoraba.

Ese día todo cambió.

 **Bethlem es un lugar real con una horrible historia, búsquenlo ustedes mismos si quieren.**


	6. Venganza

Habían pasado dos años desde su llegada a Bethlem. Sus sesiones con el Doctor Grey eran martes y jueves, dos horas completas donde el doctor mostraba su insana y enferma obsesión que había desarrollado por Ciel en ese tiempo. En esas dos horas Ciel intentaba no pensar, distraerse y no ver cómo era tocado y profanado por el Doctor.

Ciel se había acostumbrado a Bethlem. Los enfermos no tenían habitaciones designadas, ni si quieran separaban a los violentos de los demás, por lo que siempre intentaba alejarse de todos y mostrarse distante. A la hora de comer lo hacía rápido para que no le robaran la comida y también para no saborear esa mierda…

Las monjas que les cuidaban les trataban como si tuvieran la peste, los medicamentos que les daban no eran más que simples calmantes o drogas fuertes (cuando Ciel averiguo aquello decidió fingir que las tomaba) y para tratarles usaban la violencia y la fuerza bruta, a algunos simplemente les daban unos horribles calambrazos que él mismo había sufrido a veces. Y en peores casos llegaban a clavarles algo en el cerebro a través de la nariz, después de esas operaciones los pacientes quedaban vegetales y por tanto dejaban de ser un peligro y un problema menos para los doctores.

Los más maniáticos estaban atados todo el día al suelo o a las paredes, a los más inofensivos les dejaban irse a mendigar con tal de no ocupar sitio ahí. El gran edificio de piedra tenía un gran jardín e incluso una iglesia donde eran obligados a ir los que seguían cuerdos. Ciel siempre que iba no rezaba, se quedaba mirando fijamente la cruz donde estaba cristo y juraba no creer en él. Luego estaba el _Gran Sótano_ donde a veces se llevaban hasta veinte pacientes. No se les volvía a ver. Ciel sospechaba que echaban ahí a los moribundos y esperaban que se pudrieran.

Cada día Ciel se repetía su mantra para poder seguir adelante.

 _No estoy loco. Saldré de aquí. No estoy loco. Saldré de aquí. No estoy loco. Saldré de aquí._

Llegaría el día en que podría salir y entonces volvería a su casa, reclamaría su herencia y se convertiría en Conde, y entonces… oh, entonces, acabaría con este lugar y no quedaría ni una sola piedra de él.

Y obtendría su venganza.


	7. El Diablo

En una sesión con el Doctor Grey Ciel no aguantó más y se intentó resistir a la violación de él. Gritó, lloró, suplicó, pateo y golpeo al aire con desesperación. En uno de esos golpes llegó a darle al Doctor quién obtuvo una cicatriz en la cara de por vida debido a las largas uñas de Ciel. Como castigo no solo le violó y golpeo a su antojo si no que le encerró en una celda de aislamiento.

Había pasado una semana entera y Ciel solamente recibida agua una vez al día. No tenía cama por lo que dormía en el suelo. Y hacia sus necesidades ahí mismo. Las voces se volvieron más fuertes y agresivas en su mente.

"Cuando salga de aquí pienso desmembrar a ese maldito pedófilo" Decía la oscura voz de Bard.

"Le ataremos… le cortaremos su pene… y le obligaremos a tragárselo… después le cortamos la piel a tiras… y por último dejaremos que se lo coman los perros" Añadió Finny.

"Nosotros te protegeremos Ciel. Estamos aquí" Meylin le calmaba.

Ciel no decía nada. Solamente se quedaba sentado mirando por la pequeña rendija que dejaba pasar un poco de luz al cuarto. Perdió la noción del tiempo y ya no sabía si había pasado una semana más o un mes más. Pero entonces una voz comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Una voz melodiosa, suave y aterciopelada le habla. Es una voz masculina pero ninguna que conozca- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ciel no responde. Cada cierto tiempo esa voz volvía. Le hablaba desde fuera de ese cuarto.

-Has sido abandonado… y aquí eres maltratado… no eres más que una rata asquerosa más entre toda esta mierda… Dime ¿No deseas vengarte? ¿No quieres matar a todos los de aquí y regocijarte en su dolor?

Ciel escuchaba, más no hablaba.

-Yo te puedo ayudar… podemos vengarnos de todos… les daremos su merecido… tú eres Ciel Phantomhive. No eres ninguna escoria. –Ciel alza la vista. Había olvidado su apellido- eres un Conde. No un loco.

Ciel se levanta y siente sus piernas de gelatina, hacía mucho que no se levantaba del suelo.

-Ven a mí… Pídemelo… deja atrás la luz y adéntrate más en la oscuridad… Ven a mí y da la espalda a tu Dios… yo sí puedo ayudarte mientras que él te ha olvidado… -Sus palabras eran dulces como la miel, y le daban fuerzas para caminar hasta la puerta de hierro. Una vez ahí Ciel se apoyó en esta, totalmente cansado por el esfuerzo que hizo- Ciel Phantomhive… dilo…

Ciel traga saliva, o lo que pudo para aclarar su garganta, y con voz rasposa y gutural habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Quiero venganza… quiero… quiero salir de aquí… no estoy loco… soy… soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive… -La voz ríe con satisfacción ante sus palabras- ¿Quién eres?

-El Diablo.

Y la puerta se abrió.


	8. Doctor Michaelis

Una vez confesó aquello Ciel pudo salir de la celda. Todo había cambiado mucho ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Ahora el psiquiátrico contaba con nuevo personal. Y muchos pacientes se habían ido, también había nuevos. Se había separado a los "curables" de los "incurables". La comida había mejorado un poco. Y ya no había monjas. Eran todos doctores, pero doctores y enfermeras de verdad. Le dieron ropa suave y abrigada, era invierno y hacía bastante frío, pero su asma iba de mal en peor. Le dieron medicamentos entonces, medicamentos que sí le ayudaban y no solo le drogaban.

Y entonces conoció a su nuevo Doctor.

-Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis, y seré quién se ocupe de ti Ciel. –Sonreía, pero de forma diferente a Grey. Llevaba un traje oscuro y bata blanca por encima. Su despacho es amplio, hay una pequeña chimenea que calienta la estancia, sofás cómodos y mullidos donde el doctor le ha hecho sentarse.- Toma unos dulces… me han dicho que ya has vuelto a comer bien… te lo mereces. –Ciel coge una tableta de chocolate con leche y se la come lentamente, saboreando el cremoso cacao-

"Oh~ hacía mucho que no comíamos esto…" Meylin daba saltitos de alegría.

"Me cae bien" Dice Finny calmado.

"Jm… no os confiéis tan pronto." Bard se muestra más arisco.

-Mentiroso. –Dice Ciel mirando fijamente a Sebastián- eres El Diablo. Me lo dijiste. –Sebastián sonríe divertido-

-No esperaba menos. Sabía que había elegido bien. –Sebastián se sienta a su lado- tienes actitud, eso me gusta.

Ya no quedaba rastro del niño inocente que Ciel había sido antaño, eso era cierto, ahora había un joven de 13 años distante, frío, altivo y sarcástico. No dejaba que le tocaran y tampoco mostraba simpatía, agradecimiento o cualquier sentimiento. Las enfermeras habían informado al Doctor para que le tratara con urgencia sintiendo pena por el niño.

-Te informo que el Doctor Grey ha sido encarcelado de por vida… al igual que los antiguos dueños de esta institución. Ahora mismo se llama Institución mental Bethlem. –Informa Sebastián- yo mismo junto a otros grandes doctores hemos venido para salvar lo que queda de… vosotros. –Mira a Ciel- muchos pacientes han tenido que ser sedados y, por desgracia, les hemos tenido que inyectar suficiente morfina como para morir tranquilamente… Otros que tenían más posibilidades de ser curados están siendo tratados de maravilla y responden positivamente a los tratos. Y entre los pacientes aislados, es decir los más graves, estabas tú. –Ciel escucha atento- los demás pacientes aislados han mostrado grandes signos de demencia, violencia y… bueno, eran más salvajes que humanos. Pero tú… -hace una pequeña pausa- mis compañeros y yo teníamos curiosidad por saber porque estabas ahí. Decidí tratarte yo mismo. Al ver que los demás pacientes aislados respondían mal ante la abrupta salida de su aislamiento pensé que debía hacerte salir por tu propia voluntad. Logré convencerte como ya sabrás. Pero no, no soy el Diablo. –Sonríe ampliamente, Ciel no le cree-

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? –Pregunta el niño-

-Conocí a tus padres. –Ciel apreció que hablaba en pasado- lo siento… hace unos meses fueron asesinados. Es un total misterio. Todo Londres está aterrada y en busca del culpable. –Tras unos momentos de silencio Sebastián espero a que Ciel dijera algo, al no hacerlo siguió hablando- a principios de este año traté el asma de tu madre y ella en delirios me habló de que había abandonado a su bebé en un lugar horrible solo porque el mundo no le habría entendido… pero decía que eras lo mejor que le había pasado… No había cuadros, ni fotografías, nada sobre un hijo en el matrimonio Phantomhive. Por lo que investigue y busque ese "lugar horrible" que dijo tu madre. Encontré este lugar. Vi que era inhumano. Les denuncié. Convencí a unos amigos y nos hicimos con esto. Y te encontré.

"¿Por qué tantas molestias por nosotros?" Pregunta Bard, desconfiado.

-¿Por qué tantas molestias por mí? –Pregunta Ciel-

-Tras morir tus padres de esa forma se ha quedado una gran fortuna sin heredero, tus familiares más cercanos intentan repartirse lo que queda de tu vida rota… Eso debería ser todo tuyo. Pero no puedes reclamarlo en tu estado. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que eres Ciel Phantomhive y menos darte el título de Conde y heredar todo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Querido… -Sebastián sonrió- voy a curarte y a ayudarte a recuperar tu vida. Ya te lo dije. Te prometí salir de aquí. Te prometí recuperar tu vida. Te prometí vengarte. Soy un hombre de palabra…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Tu alma.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os este gustando el fic**

 **Feliz año 2018 para todos**


	9. Acercamiento

Las sesiones con el Doctor Michaelis eran los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Dos horas y media cada sesión. Sebastián en las primeras sesiones no le forzaba a hablar, le daba dulces y jugaban al ajedrez a veces. Las preguntas surgían de forma natural. Pero Ciel seguía sin creer que no es el Diablo.

-¿En serio soy tan convincente? –Reía Sebastián mientras arqueaba una ceja incrédulo- oh, vaya, entonces tendré que cambiar de profesión.

Ciel poco a poco empezaba a mostrar cambios en su humor y personalidad. Dejaba que Sebastián se acerca a él y le hiciera cada vez preguntas más personales.

-El doctor Grey… él… jamás intento curarme… ni a mí ni a los demás niños de aquí…

-Aquí solo estabas tú. No había nadie más de tu edad.

-Cuando se cansaba de ellos desaparecían. –Dice Ciel sin vacilar ni cambiar su tono de voz- se obsesiono conmigo… Cuando nos reuníamos él se sentaba en su silla… -Mira el despacho de Sebastián mientras en su mente se repiten las imágenes de aquellos momentos- me decía que me desvistiera lentamente… él mientras se masturbaba… y luego me sometía… -Desvía la vista y vuelve a fijarla en Sebastián, quién se mantiene sereno pero en sus ojos se refleja odio-

-Te juro que ardera en el infierno. –Dice con voz oscura y gutural-

Ciel suelta una risa sarcástica. Es lo máximo que le había podido sacar Sebastián.

-Y luego me juras que no eres el Diablo. –Sebastián sonríe levemente, misterioso y sin negárselo-

"Me cae bien" Decía en su mente Finny.

"Es guapo" Suspiraba Meylin.

"Jm…" Bard no se fiaba de nadie.


	10. Juego peligroso

A Ciel le gustan los juegos, y cuanto más se aburre a mayor juego quiere jugar. Y tiene al compañero de juegos perfecto: el Doctor Michaelis, del cual ha notado que le consiente todo y cumple sus caprichos como órdenes. Ciel no cree en lo que dice, la primera vez que le habló sonó mucho más sincero. Él sabe que es el Diablo y le está tentando. Pero él se deja. Ya ha pasado por cosas peores, ya ha visto la peor cara de la humanidad y ha sobrevivido. Ya nada puede con él ni nada le sorprende.

Es lunes y son las cinco de la tarde, así que está en el despacho de Sebastián. Se encuentra en el sofá, donde siempre, ante la chimenea que le da calor mientras come dulces y bebé té Earl Grey (su favorito). El doctor se encuentra rellenando papeles mientras le hace preguntas desde su escritorio, Ciel responde a veces serio y a otras sarcástico.

"Hoy es muy pesado… Me aburre" Se queja Finny.

"Quiero estar más cerca de él ¡Que se siente con nosotros!" Pide Meylin.

"Meylin ¿Acaso te gusta el Doctor-me-creo-el-más-guapo-del-lugar?" Bard estaba celoso por tanta atención hacia Sebastián.

-No es tan guapo… -Murmura Ciel para sí mismo, Sebastián no le escucha o le escucha pero no le hace caso. A veces habla en voz alta para sus amigos-

-Ciel, última pregunta… -Ciel suspira exasperado, Sebastián le mira de reojo- ¿Crees que estamos progresando o que mis esfuerzos son una pérdida de tiempo?

"¡Es una pérdida de tiempo!" Grita Bard.

"¡No, es muy útil! Nos ayuda mucho el Doctor Michaelis" Finny habló.

"¡Di que ayuda, así podemos estar más tiempo juntos!" Aconseja Meylin.

-Me ayuda usted mucho Doctor, sin usted… no sé qué habría sido de mi… -Ciel se levanta del sofá y camina hacia él lentamente, contorneando sus caderas, pasándose una mano por su cabello, y mirándole con sus ojos grandes y brillantes- me ha ayudado tanto… me ha tratado tan bien… -Se posiciona a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de él- estoy muy agradecido… y espero que nuestras sesiones sigan por mucho más tiempo… -Su otra mano viaja hasta la pierna derecha de él. Sebastián tiembla levemente ante el contacto y por un momento mira de reojo a Ciel sin saber cómo reaccionar- usted se ha convertido en algo más que mi doctor… -Ciel acerca su rostro, Sebastián siente la respiración del menor en su mejilla- …es usted como un amigo para mí. –Entonces se aleja abruptamente, dejando a Sebastián totalmente sorprendido, sin palabras y aunque no lo quiera admitir, excitado-

Ciel sonríe al ver las reacciones que ha causado al Doctor.

"¡Eso se lo enseñe yo!" Dice orgullosa Meylin.

"Que vulgar…" Opina Bard.

"¡Ahhh, qué vergüenza!" Se sonroja Finny.

Cuando la sesión termina Sebastián cierra con pestillo y vuelve a su escritorio, donde cierra los ojos y rememora el rostro de Ciel, sus labios finos y humedecidos por su traviesa lengua rosada, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus grandes ojos brillantes, sus pequeñas manos tan rápidas y traviesas, sus poco notables pero aun así apetecibles caderas… Ese niño está jugando a un juego peligroso. Piensa mientras se lleva una mano a su pantalón y decide masturbarse.


	11. Rutina

Se terminó convirtiendo en rutina al final.

Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes Ciel iba al despacho de Sebastián, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Ambos se sentaban en el sofá y mientras Sebastián le hacía preguntas e intentaba psicoanalizarle para poder ayudarle, además de darle sus medicamentos, Ciel jugaba con él. A veces acariciaba sus brazos, otras veces sus piernas, luego se volvió más atrevido y le pedía que se desabrochara su camisa. Luego empezó a usar la boca. Le daba pequeños besos o lametazos, en el torso, en el cuello o en la clavícula. Pero Sebastián jamás le tocaba, jamás caía ante sus juegos/provocaciones. Ciel cada vez se volvía más atrevido solo por el placer de ver el rostro lujurioso y a la vez ver cómo se auto detenía para no tocarle o devolverle algún beso. El siguiente nivel fue cuando Ciel se quitó su camisa, dejando expuesto su flaco y blanco cuerpo, y se apoyaba en Sebastián quién tampoco traía camisa para hacerle sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Al final de cada sesión, o en lo que terminara convirtiéndose esto, Ciel se ponía su camisa y se iba mientras le dirigía algunas palabras sarcásticas y lascivas a Sebastián, quien siempre terminaba teniendo una gran erección.

-Ha sido un placer… mientras te masturbas piensa en que yo también estoy húmedo… y receptivo. –Le dijo esa tarde. Sebastián no tardo en volver a tumbarse en el sofá y tomar su erección en su mano para aliviarse-

-Pequeño demonio… -Murmura Sebastián- luego dicen que uno es el Diablo.


	12. Enfermedad

Un día hubo mucho jaleo y Ciel se acercó para ver al nuevo paciente, gritaba, pataleaba y maldecía a quienes le habían traído. Un hombre, aunque por su largo cabello rojo parecía mujer, estaba siendo internado por sus familiares. Ciel escuchaba a los enfermeros decir que le habían traído por haberlo encontrado en la cama con otro hombre. Ciel no entendía porque eso era considerado una enfermedad.

Cuando el paciente se calmó y aceptó su destino Ciel decidió acercarse a él.

-Si has venido a burlarte vete… -El pelirrojo tenía ahora el cabello corto y llevaba el uniforme de paciente como él, se le veía ido pero era por los tranquilizantes que le daban cada día-

Se encontraba sentado en un banco, el más alejado de todo el jardín, con la mirada fija en un punto y un rostro sereno pero infeliz. Ciel le había observado toda la semana que llevaba ahí. Le había visto llorar, ser la burla de todos, ser acosado y golpeado incluso. A veces otros pacientes eran los culpables y los enfermeros no hacían nada para detenerlos.

Ciel se sienta junto a él. –No voy a burlarme. –Asegura- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por amar a un hombre. –Contesta sin mirarle. Ciel seguía sin comprender-

"Oh… que triste" Meylin llora.

"Mmm parece buena persona" Observa Finny.

"¿Qué más da que sea marica?" Dice Bard.

-Cuando llegue aquí… _Me llamaron loco, y yo les llamé locos a ellos, y los maldije, y ellos me superaron en número_. –Dice Ciel mirando también un punto fijo en el jardín. Pero sabía que el hombre le miraba- No estoy loco ni enfermo. Tú tampoco Grell Sutcliff. –Ahora le mira y ve lágrimas en los ojos de él- es una pena… tenías un bonito cabello… -Mira su pelo rojo, que le recordó a su tía… apenas recordaba los rostros de sus familiares pero el pelo rojo de su tía jamás le ha caído en olvido…-

Ciel hizo por primera vez un amigo en ese lugar.

…

 **La frase que dice Ciel fue dicha por el dramaturgo Nathaniel Lee quién fue encarcelado durante cinco años en el hospital Bethlem.**


	13. William y Grell

Un día a principios de primavera un nuevo enfermero llego a Bethlem. Un hombre serio y con lentes, a Ciel le pareció un tipo aburrido y demasiado normal por lo que ni le prestó atención. Pero fue en uno de sus paseos con Grell por los jardines que se fijó en que él le miraba.

-¿Acaso te gusta? –Pregunta Ciel- creía que amabas a William…

-Ciel, te voy a contar un secreto… -Grell le lleva aparte y en voz muy baja le explica:- él es Will… Ha logrado escapar de donde sea que le tenían, y ha llegado como voluntario. Nadie sospecha nada. Y así podemos estar juntos.

En una ocasión Ciel les cubrió mientras tenían relaciones sexuales. Al fondo en los jardines están los establos, y ellos se habían escabullido sin que nadie lo notara. Ciel vigilaba por si alguien venía, mientras ellos dos estaban en los establos amándose. Los ruidos que hacían, los gemidos que intentaban no emitir, llegaron a Ciel quien por un momento les vio curioso. Grell estaba a cuatro mientras William con los pantalones bajados le embestía por detrás y a la vez acariciaba la erección de Grell. Ambos soltaron a la vez un gran gemido.

Ciel tuvo envidia por un momento. Luego volvió a su deber de vigilar.


	14. Orgasmo

Al día siguiente en su sesión con Sebastián, Ciel decidió hablar y tomar la iniciativa. Las preguntas psicológicas habían sido olvidadas hace mucho tiempo. Sebastián y él hablaban de sus vidas, de sus gustos, aunque él que más hablaba era Sebastián. Ciel no tenía mucho que contar debido a que había pasado muchos años ahí y no recordaba mucho sobre su vida pasada.

-¿Has tenido un orgasmo alguna vez? –Ciel pregunta abruptamente a Sebastián, quien alza una ceja y sonríe con picardía-

-¿Por qué quieres saber, Ci-el~? –Pregunta con voz sensual-

-Yo… no sé lo que se siente… -Confiesa, Sebastián no se muestra muy sorprendido teniendo en cuenta que las únicas relaciones sexuales del menor fueron forzadas- y parece placentero.

-Sí que lo es, y… espera, ¿Parece? ¿Acaso has visto…? –Deja la frase al aire mientras mira a Ciel curioso-

-Sí. Pero es un secreto… -A Sebastián le entra más curiosidad-

-Si me dijeras… podría darte un chocolate que compré especialmente para ti… -Chantajea Sebastián. Ciel muerde su labio inferior, los dulces son su punto débil. Sebastián hacia eso a menudo, cuando quería que Ciel le contara algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer por las buenas le ofrecía dulces que compraba cada semana para él…-

-Vale, vale. –Se rinde al final Ciel- ¿Conoces al nuevo enfermero, _Henry_? Se llama William y es el amante de Grell. Les ayude a tener sexo. Ellos se fueron a los establos y yo vigilaba, mire y presencie su orgasmo… Ahora ¿Y mi chocolate? –Pregunta impaciente, Sebastián ahora sí se sorprende ante aquello-

-Eso es… importante. –Se muestra serio-

-Sebastián. –Ciel le puso su cara más adorable para que el pelinegro se quedara prendado- por favor… prométemelo… no dirás nada. –Sebastián asiente lentamente- y… tengo otra pregunta… -Ahora se sonroja, Sebastián le mira maravillado. Jamás ha visto esa expresión en Ciel-

"¡Ahora o nunca, adelante!" Dice Meylin animada.

"¿Nos dirá que sí?" Teme Finny.

"Dejadme fuera de esto por favor" Pide Bard.

-¿Podrías… hacerme sentir un… un orgasmo? –Pregunta Ciel tímidamente, con esa sola imagen en su mente Sebastián ya está duro y con la boca seca-

-¿Yo… tú… un orgasmo? –Repite, para asegurarse, Ciel asiente y le mira esperanzado- claro, sí… -Sebastián se levanta rápidamente y cierra con pestillo- te desvistes tú o yo… lo que quieras… -Decía nervioso y ansioso, Ciel casi ríe ante aquello-

-Adelante, Sebastián… -Dice él sumiso-

Sebastián le quita lentamente la camisa a Ciel quién se deja hacer, acaricia su torso y estimula sus rosados pezones, Sebastián no aguanta y se acerca para saborearlos. Luego sigue con los pantaloncillos y su ropa interior. El miembro del joven es pequeño y apenas tiene bello, lo toca al ver que está medio erecto y mueve su mano suavemente por él. Ciel tiene los ojos cerrados y siente un calor muy agradable en su vientre. El Doctor Grey jamás le había tocado así, nadie le ha tocado así. Entonces siente la boca de Sebastián sobre la suya, le pasa la lengua por sus labios y le obliga a abrir la boca para meterle la lengua y explorar a fondo su cavidad. Ciel gime entre el beso al sentir como Sebastián aumenta la velocidad de su mano en su miembro. Ahora Ciel toma la iniciativa y le desabrocha la camisa a Sebastián, su torso bien trabajado le cautiva, deshace el cinturón y le baja los pantalones donde puede ver que su miembro ya está totalmente erecto. Se le hace la boca agua. Sin pensarlo y siguiendo sus instintos Ciel se agacha para meter el gran miembro de Sebastián en su boca, el pelinegro gruñe excitado al sentir la pequeña y húmeda boca de Ciel alrededor de él. Ciel se mueve lentamente, sacando y metiendo el pene de Sebastián de su boca, siente las manos de él en su nuca acariciándole el cabello y empujándolo suavemente. Entonces le aparta abruptamente. Los ojos de él se ven más oscuros que de costumbre y también siente su cuerpo más caliente.

Sebastián le coloca en el sofá boca abajo y mientras reparte besos por su espalda comienza a meterle un dedo por su ano. Al principio Ciel se siente incómodo pero Sebastián le vuelve a tocar y besar haciendo que le humedezca. Luego mete otro dedo y los abre para agrandar su cavidad. Cuando siente que está preparado Sebastián toma su miembro y lo guía a la entrada del pequeño, entra lentamente en él sintiendo las paredes húmedas y estrechas del niño mientras que Ciel nota el miembro palpitante del mayor. Una vez totalmente dentro los dos se detienen y sueltan un gemido placentero. Los dos se sienten completos. Sebastián comienza a moverse lentamente, y luego cada vez más rápido, Ciel apenas puede seguir su ritmo por lo que al final simplemente se deja hacer por el mayor. Los dos gimen con cada estocada y sienten que cada vez están más cerca del orgasmo tan deseado de Ciel. El pequeño siente un gran calor por todo su cuerpo, tiembla y no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos y gritar de placer. Sebastián justo después de él entra muy profundo y se aferra a las caderas del pequeño gruñendo de placer, luego se recuesta con cuidado sobre Ciel y susurra en su oído.

-Eso… ha sido un orgasmo Ciel… -El ojiazul siente como Sebastián le ha llenado completamente de su semilla tan caliente. Vuelve a gemir cuando él abandona su interior-

-Quiero más… -Pide Ciel viendo a Sebastián quién sonríe complacido-

-Por supuesto que sí. –Le asegura el Doctor-


	15. Plan

Desde las primeras sesiones Ciel y Sebastián habían hablado de salir de ahí y recuperar el título de Conde de Ciel además de las tierras que le pertenecen. Habían pasado seis meses, Ciel había mejorado y podido controlar todos sus problemas. Bard, Finny y Meylin seguían ahí pero Ciel les aceptaba como una parte de él, al igual que Sebastián que estaba al tanto de ellos.

-Quiero que Grell y Will salgan también. –Pide Ciel en una de sus charlas sobre su Plan de escape-

-¿Por qué? –Sebastián alza una ceja, intrigado-

-Ellos… me caen bien. –Admite Ciel. Y en verdad Grell es su único amigo-

Sebastián tenía todo planeado y se lo había explicado a Ciel. Había presentado ante un abogado que aún quedaba un Phantomhive vivo y que reclamada su fortuna, título y tierras. Por supuesto a la familia no le hizo gracia. Sebastián se había presentado como su representante legal y había prometido traer a dicho heredero y presentarlo ante la familia. Ciel debía salir de ahí, y antes de presentarlo ante la familia debía recibir algunas lecciones de etiqueta.

-No te preocupes por eso Sebastián… Solamente debo fingir ¿no es así? –Ciel puso los ojos en blanco- solo sácame de aquí. –Pide mientras se tumba en el regazo del mayor-

-Saldremos. Pero hay que hacerlo bien. –Comenta Sebastián-

"Al fin… al fin nos vamos de este lugar" Dice feliz Meylin.

"Volveremos a casa… y está vez nadie nos quitara lo que es nuestro" Dice Finny.

"No dejaremos que nos vuelvan a humillar" Dice Bard.


	16. Conde Phantomhive

Llegó el día. Era casi verano pero en Londres eso no importaba; el cielo estaba nublado y gris, llovería más adelante. Sebastián preparo la ficha de Ciel y de Grell, dándoles el visto bueno como Doctor de que estaban curados y aptos para vivir en sociedad. Y propuso acompañar él mismo a Ciel mientras que _Henry Smith_ –William- acompañaría a Grell a quién Ciel había propuesto ir a su mansión. No fue difícil salir de ahí todo gracias a Sebastián y su muy buena reputación como Doctor.

Sebastián había conseguido cambios de ropa para Ciel y Grell, mientras él iba con traje al igual que Will. Un carruaje les esperaba fuera y les llevo a las afueras de Londres donde estaba la mansión Phantomhive, conforme iban llegando los recuerdos de Ciel volvían a él. Una vez ahí el viejo mayordomo Tanaka reconoció al niño y le abrazó llorando.

La familia entera esperaba al supuesto heredero y cuando le vieron solamente la tía de Ciel, Angelina Durless, le reconoció. Ciel de pequeño no había podido salir mucho de casa por lo que la familia Midford no le conocía. Angelina le abrazó llorando de alegría y le defendió ante la familia Midford quienes estaban hambrientos por la fortuna Phantomhive. Cuando quedó claro que Ciel era el heredero y que sería el cabeza de familia de los Phantomhive además de que recuperaría su título de Conde, propuso a Grell y Will trabajar para él en la mansión. Ellos aceptaron.

Cuando los Midford se fueron y Ciel se quedó a solas con Sebastián en el estudio de su padre.

-Lo he recuperado todo gracias a ti. Lo que sea que desees… es tuyo. –Dice con seriedad el niño que ahora mismo parece un adulto-

-Ya te lo dije, querido… -Sebastián se acerca peligrosamente a él- …tu alma. –Le beso ferozmente y Ciel juro haber visto sus ojos brillantes y sus dientes más afilados que de costumbre-


	17. Quién es

Desde ese momento Sebastián se convirtió en su sombra, le aconsejaba sobre negocios, le ayudaba en sus clases de etiqueta que según Ciel eran innecesarios, también a organizar eventos para que de nuevo fuera reconocido, incluso había adoptado el papel de mayordomo principal dejando a Tanaka descansar más. Llevaba un traje negro y guantes blancos, y se veía tan apuesto como siempre. Y cuando estaban a solas aprovechaban para desatar su pasión.

Pero Ciel debía asumir el puesto de Perro Guardián de la Reina al igual que sus antepasados, y ocuparse de los trabajos más oscuros y sucios del submundo que la Reina Victoria le otorgaba. Con Sebastián a su lado le fue fácil cumplir las órdenes de la Reina, no solo era un mayordomo competente sino que también un muy buen asesino. Ciel seguía preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido. Cada día se creía menos su fachada de Doctor.

Un día decidió investigar por su cuenta. Y encontró la ficha del Doctor Sebastián Michaelis.

"Eh… el de la fotografía… no es… no es Sebastián…" Finny se asustó.

"¿Quién es ese viejo?" Meylin preguntó.

"Obviamente… _Sebastián_ no es quién dice ser…" Bard comentó.

Ciel acudió a la única persona que conocía que podría ayudarle. Undertaker le recibió encantado, a su forma siniestra claro, y Ciel le enseño todo lo que había investigado sobre "Sebastián".

-Oh~ _él_ no es Sebastián Michaelis… -Observaba los informes de Ciel- …Sebastián Michaelis murió hace año y medio. Yo mismo le enterré. –Recuerda sonriendo con emoción- Tuve que ampliar su ataúd, en sus últimos años cogió un poco de peso y…

-¡Eso no me interesa! –Le corta Ciel- Entonces, ¿Quién es… mi mayordomo? –Pregunta inseguro de cómo llamarlo, ¿Amante? ¿Amigo? Mayordomo es mejor-

-¿Dices que él te encontró a ti?

-Si… Me encontró y… sabía quién era… Pero a él le conocía más gente ¿Cómo pudo engañar a todos los del Hospital? –Ciel le había contado TODO a Undertaker, para que este pudiera ayudarle con cualquier cosa-

-Creo que jamás te mintió. –Undertaker se sienta sobre uno de sus ataúdes- Puede que sí sea el Diablo. –Sonrió espeluznante, Ciel odiaba llegar siempre a la misma conclusión-

-Gracias por tu ayuda Undertaker. –Se despide Ciel-

De vuelta a su mansión recuerda que más de una vez ha visto los ojos de Sebastián brillar de forma inhumana, y a veces cuando tienen relaciones siente sus uñas más largas al igual que sus dientes. Y es perfecto en todo lo cual no es normal.

¿Quién es el hombre al que ama?


	18. El momento de la venganza

Había llegado el momento de vengarse. Tal como Sebastián prometió llevo a Ciel a la cárcel donde se encontraba el Doctor Grey, aún tenía la cicatriz en su rostro que él mismo le dejo casi un año atrás. Ciel pago una buena suma de dinero a los vigilantes para que les dejaran a solas. Y entonces dio la orden a Sebastián. Disfruto de cada grito que emitió ese cerdo, chillaba y se retorcía del dolor, su sangre y entrañas terminaron llenando su minúscula celda. Ciel observo todo sin alterarse. Sebastián termino tirando sus guantes, antes blancos, a la basura debido a que se llenaron de sangre.

En la lista de Ciel estaban los asesinos de sus padres, no fue difícil encontrarles. Sebastián se había ocupado de todo (Ciel seguía sin saber cómo lo había hecho). Francés Midford era la culpable de todo. Resentida porque su hermano heredo todo y a ella, por ser mujer, no le quedo nada por muy Phantomhive que fuese. Había contratado a asesinos a sueldo para que acabaran con Vincent y Rachel, y el personal de la mansión. Tanaka fue el único que logró salvarse. Pero jamás encontró a Ciel, quién por un momento se alegró de no haber estado en casa, y todo para quedarse con la fortuna y tierras que le correspondían por nacimiento. En vez de matarla, era su familia después de todo, la internó en Bethlem y consiguió que la tomaran por loca. Su primo Edward fue fácil de manipular y le convenció de que su madre había perdido la cabeza, él avergonzado y perdido acudía a Ciel por ayuda la cual él se cobraba más tarde.

Sebastián observaba emocionado como Ciel se convertía en alguien inteligente, calculador, malvado y de mente fría. Aunque por las noches fuera un amante dedicado y lujurioso.

-Has obtenido tu venganza… -Dijo Sebastián la noche en que todo quedo resuelto. Ciel, tumbado a su lado en su gran cama le mira aún sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada por el ejercicio que acaban de hacer- …ahora obtendré mi pago.


	19. Diablo

Ciel observaba como Sebastián era envuelto en sombras justo a su lado, sus ojos brillaban de forma inhumana pero atrayente, su sonrisa se ensanchaba dejando al descubierto dientes afilados, sus uñas se volvían negras y unas grandes alas de cuervo nacían de su espalda. Se incorporó en la cama y miro a Ciel desde arriba, el joven Conde estaba de piedra más no mostraba miedo. Era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarse asustado ante Sebastián, o quién fuera a quién tenía delante.

-Sabía que mentías… por eso investigue y averigüe que " _Sebastián Michaelis_ " estaba muerto y tú eras un impostor. Eso fue hace un mes. –Ciel confiesa tranquilo mientras la mirada afilada de Sebastián está sobre él- …cuando me hablaste por primera vez en mi celda… y dijiste que eras el Diablo te creí. Hubieron momentos donde dude, y de verdad pensé que eras un médico… pero cuando nos fuimos de ahí y cumpliste con todo lo que pedía… investigue. –Le miraba sin mostrar emoción en su voz o rostro- eres el Diablo. –Afirma mientras se incorpora y se acerca a Sebastián- toma mi alma… toma lo que desees de mi… ya no me importa, he cumplido mi propósito. –Confiesa, levanta su mano y la lleva a la mejilla de Sebastián- pero no me separes nunca de ti. –Ante esa sincera confesión Sebastián se vuelve a acercar a él y le besa profundamente con todo su ser- tómame Sebastián… hazme tuyo por última vez… -Susurra Ciel y se deja llevar-

Al día siguiente Tanaka, Grell y Will buscaron por toda la mansión pero no encontraron ni a Ciel ni a Sebastián. Finalmente al cabo de los años dieron por muerto a Ciel Phantomhive y la dinastía de la familia dejo de existir.


	20. Libertad

_¿Qué es la muerte salvo la ausencia de la vida?_

 _Tiempo para sollozos,_

 _Para amargas despedidas,_

 _Mi vida se acaba aquí,_

 _Mi existencia no termina._

Él es un demonio. Por tanto es libre de hacer lo que quiera, podía ser tan arrogante y egoísta como quisiera, no había reglas que le limitaran. En el año 1875 llego a Inglaterra y en los bajos mundos escuchó sobre una familia aristócrata que hacia los trabajos sucios de la realeza. Los Phantomhive. Observo a dicha familia y le encantó ver tan poca humanidad, empatía y tanta sangre derramada. Entre las sombras vio crecer al heredero de dicha dinastía. Demasiado lindo y dulce para su gusto, decidió mejorarlo. Las sombras cubrieron al pequeño y le llenaron la mente de ilusiones. Le observó crecer. Luego vio cómo le abandonaban. Se dio cuenta entonces de que incluso dentro de la familia había enemigos. Francés Midford ardía de rabia cada vez que iba a la lujosa mansión de su hermano, y él veía en ella uno de los grandes pecados: envidia.

Se alejó un tiempo de la familia y siguió observando a Ciel. Vio como ese lugar le cambiaba, le volvía más frío, más loco, más serio… Y como las voces en la cabeza de Ciel cada vez eran más agresivas. Ciel hablaba solo y a veces tenía ataques violentos. Luego estaba el Doctor que abusaba de él. Ciel siempre entraba en trance y durante ese tiempo era como un muñeco de porcelana. Él entendía que alguien quisiera ponerle la mano encima, era muy hermoso y violable… Él mismo quería poseer al pequeño. Pero escuchaba a Ciel cada noche decir su mantra: _no estoy loco, saldré de aquí, mataré al Doctor Grey, mataré a la enfermera Dorothy, mataré al doctor Lewis, mataré a…_ Y una larga lista de "matarés". Hasta que al final decía, _y volveré a casa, seré Conde y demostraré mi poder…_ Quedó fascinado por el fuerte deseo de venganza y sed de sangre del pequeño Ciel. Veía también que no rezaba, que había olvidado a su Dios y se entregaba en la oscuridad.

 _Es el momento de que ente en escena._ Se dijo a sí mismo. Y así lo hizo.

"Has sido abandonado… y aquí eres maltratado… no eres más que una rata asquerosa más entre toda esta mierda… Dime ¿No deseas vengarte? ¿No quieres matar a todos los de aquí y regocijarte en su dolor?... Yo te puedo ayudar… podemos vengarnos de todos… les daremos su merecido… tú eres Ciel Phantomhive. No eres ninguna escoria… eres un Conde. No un loco. Ven a mí… Pídemelo… deja atrás la luz y adéntrate más en la oscuridad… Ven a mí y da la espalda a tu Dios… yo sí puedo ayudarte mientras que él te ha olvidado… Ciel Phantomhive… dilo…"

"Quiero venganza…" Ciel fue a él. "Quiero… quiero salir de aquí… no estoy loco… soy… soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive… ¿Quién eres?"

"El Diablo." Le dijo él.

Fue divertido fingir ser un médico, pero termino cayendo en su propio juego, llego a sentir lástima de Ciel. Y llegó a encariñarse de él. Y disfruto de poseerlo. Disfruto de verdad. Pero lo que más anhelaba era su exquisita alma, esa alma corrompida y oscura que él mismo había creado. Llegó el momento del pago.

Y lo decidió entonces. Le daría la libertad a Ciel. Le convertiría en un ser igual a él. Le ataría a su oscura alma por toda la eternidad. Podría hacer lo que quisiera, al igual que él, podrían estar juntos para siempre sin importar nada…

Cuando Ciel abrió sus ojos brillaban de un color rojizo. De pronto se sintió fuerte e invencible, pero también sentía un gran vacío dentro de él como si le hubieran arrancado una extremidad. Sebastián estaba delante de él.

-Seb…

- _Malthus_. –Le corrige él- pero me da igual que nombre me pongas. Tengo otros mil.

-Sebastián me gusta. –Sentencia Ciel- estoy muerto. –Afirma el niño-

-No. Eres un demonio ahora. –Sebastián le ayudo a levantarse. Ciel se fijó entonces en su alrededor. Eran ruinas de algún tipo de templo y no había nada más salvo oscuridad- ahora, eres mío. –Continua Sebastián-

-Recuerdo todo… tú… tú me susurrabas en la oscuridad… Jamás existieron Bard, Finny o Meylin… eras tú… todos ellos… -Sebastián le sonríe ampliamente como siempre- me volviste loco…

-Te volví interesante. –Le interrumpe él- podías llegar más lejos que cualquiera de esos humanos… Y lo hiciste. Sobreviviste al infierno que se creó para ti. Y te vengaste de todos los que te hicieron daño. No temiste al demonio. Aceptaste el pago y la muerte. Por eso, has sido recompensado Ciel Phantomhive…

-¿Recompensado? –Pregunto irónico Ciel-

-Eres libre ahora. No hay nada que pueda detenerte. –Explica Sebastián- no hay ningún Dios que te diga que debes hacer o que no… Puedes ser tú mismo Ciel… -Se acerca a él- conmigo… por toda la eternidad… -Se agacha para poder besarlo- …ahora eres como yo. Un demonio.

-Entonces, si soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera… ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera alejarme de ti? –Sebastián suelta una carcajada-

-Ni tú mismo crees poder vivir sin mi… -Vuelve a besarlo, más profundo, más exigente, más feroz- yo te convertí. Tú propio ser me necesita. Mi sola presencia te llama, te excita… No puedes negarlo. Eres mío. Y yo tuyo.

Ambos se vuelven a besar.

La música se detiene y las luces se apagan. Todo se vuelve negro.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Supuestamente este sería el final pero me animé para hacer tres extras… ;)**

…


	21. Extra 1: Contratos, celos y lujuria

El primer contrato como demonio de Ciel fue en Italia, Venecia, una criada joven odiaba a su señora y deseaba ocupar su lugar. Ser tan guapa, tan elegante y deseada como ella, además de rica y poderosa. Sebastián acompañaba a Ciel en este su primer contrato, le guiaba y ayudaba. Ciel volvió loca a la señora Genevieve e hizo que diera toda su herencia a Isabella, quién durante cuatro días y cuatro noches festejo su fortuna, montó la fiesta más escandalosa, excesiva y absurdamente lujosa. En mitad de la primera noche se emborracho bastante y estuvo coqueteando con Sebastián que se le había presentado como "el mayordomo de Ciel".

Ciel veía como las manos de Isabella subían y bajaban por el torso de Sebastián, y él no hacía nada para detenerla es más le miraba a él con burla. Ciel tuvo que apartar su mirada, furioso y dolido. ¿Estaría celoso?

Casi al amanecer Ciel se llevó a Sebastián a rastras hasta una de las muchas habitaciones de esa mansión y estuvieran horas teniendo sexo duro y desenfrenado.

-Recuerda… solamente yo sé hacerte sentir así… -Decía Ciel a oídos de Sebastián-

Cabe decir que Sebastián disfrutaba de ver celoso a su novio.


	22. Extra 2: fetiches y un Ciel avergonzado

Otro contrato que tuvieron fue el más vergonzoso para Ciel y que a día de hoy no se atreve a mencionar. Una señora que atravesaba la menopausia se dio cuenta de que su juventud y hermosura habían desaparecido, los hombres ya no se sentían atraídos por ella y su fortuna no la hacía feliz. Jamás tuvo hijos por lo que se sentía aún más solitaria. Hizo un contrato con Ciel y dijo que quería disfrutar un poco más de su vida. Montaban fiestas, orgías, a veces raptaba a muchachas jóvenes y las desfiguraba, desmembraba y/o las dejaba marcadas de alguna forma que ya no fueran tan hermosas… Eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Pero un día pidió otra cosa.

-Sé mi hija –Pidió la mujer a Ciel. Ciel se negó ya que él es un hombre. Pero de alguna forma, con una sola mirada, Sebastián y esa mujer parecieron tener un plan. Sebastián agarro a Ciel mientras ella le quitaba su ropa y le ponía un pomposo vestido rosado. Ciel se retorcía y resistía pero al final tuvo que cumplir ya que la mujer añadió a su pedido- es una orden –y no podía negarse.-

Ciel pasó semanas vistiendo ropa de chica, vestidos de todo tipo y color, comportándose como una señorita. Y lo peor, descubrió un horrible fetiche de Sebastián quién disfrutaba de todo aquello. A su novio le encantaba desvestirla, quitarle lentamente esos corsés –y aún más le encantaba ponérselos muy apretados y escucharlo gemir- y tener sexo con él teniendo ropa interior femenina.

Ciel pasó las semanas más vergonzosas de su vida demoníaca y luego de comer el alma de la señora prohibió a Sebastián sacar a la luz y/o hablar de ese contrato.


	23. Extra 3: Recuerdos y Anhelos

Ciel había vividos muchos años como demonio junto con Sebastián. Había pasado tanto tiempo que todos los que le conocieron un día ya habían muerto, incluso los hijos de los hijos de aquellos han muerto. Ahora, en el siglo XXI en el año 2017, Ciel contempla el mundo con otros ojos.

El mundo seguía siendo igual. Excepto por la tecnología moderna y esos leves cambios en la forma de vestir quizás. Pero por dentro todos seguían igual de podridos que antes. Egoístas, vanidosos, ególatras, arrogantes, envidiosos, perezosos, avariciosos, pecando de los siete pecados capitales… Pensando en sí mismos, destrozando todo a su paso por tener algo más de comodidad en sus vidas, deseando siempre lo mismo cuando hacían contratos con Sebastián y él; dinero, lujuria y poder. No hay nada más para ellos.

Ciel tampoco se queja. Pasa los días haciendo lo que le viene en gana, hace un par de contratos de vez en cuando, Sebastián y él viven juntos como pareja sin preocuparse de que les juzgaran como antes. Siempre les ha dado igual pero llegaba un punto en donde empezaban a molestarles llamándoles enfermos y echándoles de la ciudad o donde estuvieran…

Pero desde hará unos pocos años Ciel siente un pequeño vacío en su interior, un minúsculo vacío en un sitio determinado… En su corazón. Su parte humana le hace falta… La anhela. Hay momentos en los que no puede distraerse y recuerda. Recuerda cómo era ser humano, tener esa seguridad de que en algún momento morirás y todo terminará, de que hay que vivir el momento porque todo termina, pero ahora no puede morir… él seguirá ahí cuando ya no haya nadie. Siente un gran vacío y frío cuando piensa en ello.

-¿Ciel? –Sebastián le llama, Ciel deja de mirar la gran ciudad que se alza a sus pies desde la ventana de su loft- amor ¿pasa algo? –Sebastián se acerca y le abraza por detrás. Ciel se relaja entre sus brazos-

-Solo pensaba… -Le sonríe levemente- ¿Es hora? –Sebastián asiente-

-Llevo escuchando sus plegarias todo el día… debemos acudir al llamado, mi amor. –Sonríe Sebastián- hay que ensuciar esa alma y llevarla a los infiernos… -Se acerca a los labios de Ciel y le besa apasionadamente- ¿Preparado para divertirnos un rato?

Ciel asiente, dispuesto a cumplir con el deber de su nueva vida, y junto con Sebastián se va en busca de esa alma descarriada.

 **Ahora si, muchas gracias por leer este modesto fic, gracias por tus comentarios y tu gran apoyo pluma.e3**

 **Muchos besos y saludos**

 **Pasen a leer mis otros fic's ;)**


End file.
